Time and Time Again
by ChronicFuture
Summary: fic based on Time and Time Again video by Chronic Future. summary inside, HHr First fic read and reveiw plz


Time and Time Again

By BB

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of this. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling (lucky) and the song AND plot technically belongs to Chronic Future. I just came up with the idea to write this.

Summary: Songfic based on the "Time and Time Again" music video by Chronic Future. Harry goes of to fight and leaves his friends behind. What happens when he returns? One-shot H/Hr slight OOC stuff

_Inspiring, shining, rising_

_And when you're in my way_

_I'm not dividing me from you cause we're working together_

Perfect in its splendor like the currents in the weather The splinter in my center hindering all of my pleasure Is me manifested as you in this endeavor 

_Once responsibility is taken I can render_

Experience to be however I want to remember 

17 yr old, Harry Potter was with his friends in the Room of Requirement singing while Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville (hey, I need five people so Neville can play drums here) were playing a song while Hermione, Luna, and Ginny watched.

Suddenly, Lupin and some of the Order arrived and pulled him out the door.

While being taken, Harry looked back at Hermione with longing in his eyes.

Time and time again we fall in the depths of who we are 

_But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find_

Lupin pulled out a portkey and they were swept off to 12 Grimmauld Place. Lupin let go of his arm and Harry, in anger and frustration, tore off up the stairs to his room. He whipped open the door and flung himself onto his bed. Moody stomped into the room and told him in a stern voice that he should be studying his spells for the battle. He calmly pulled out a letter and gave it to Harry. It said the war has begun.

Put yourself through the scariest of scenarios 

_Enter experiences you normally wouldn't dare to go _

_It's all for the character and the arrogant afterglow_

_Knowing it's appearance to your patterns of growth_

And what your parents handed down for you to handle 

_Make sure you're carrying torches when they're putting out your candle_

_Predictions can be unkind but unwind them still_

_Don't erase the part of you that's responsible for your will_

Harry watched quietly as troops trained before the battle.

_Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are_

_But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find_

Mr. And Mrs. Weasly stood on either side of Harry. Mrs. Weasly was crying as they looked at the door, which behind lay the recruits the Order had gathered. Harry pulled away from them and ran through the door. He sat still as they were transported to the fight.

Well I've seen you, and the things you do 

_The way you hide your shadow cant be good for you_

_Your dark defines your light_

Harry dodged spells that were thrown at him from every direction. He saw many Order members fall to the ground, but he kept going. He fought more vigorously at the thought of returning to Hermione.

There's some utterly damaged particles to deal with 

_And if I stutter I'm sorry but it's hard to feel swift_

_When stuck in my stomach is a cannonball anchor to lift_

_I've been pushing it down pretending it doesn't exist_

_Well this is what happens when you're pissed about being pissed_

_You dig yourself so deep you resist just trying to resist_

_And there's no way to get back experiences you missed_

_So start right now today and risk furiousness for bliss_

Harry stood facing Voldemort. They shot spells at each other, when a spell from Harry's wand caused a large explosion. He had defeated Voldemort at last. As Harry was carried out of there, images of Hermione and everyone he'd left behind flashed through his head.

Upon his return, he was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class at an enormous ceremony. At the celebration afterwards, Harry and his band performed in front of a huge crowd.

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are 

_But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find_

After the show, Harry followed Hermione back to the castle. Later, as he lay in his bed, he opened his eyes slowly and lying next to him, was Hermione with a slight smile on her face, blinking at him. And soon, both had drifted into a deep sleep, Harry's arms wrapped around her protectively. For the rest of his life, he would never let her go.

Hope you enjoyed it! I spent a long time on this and this is my first fanfic. R/R plz and don't be too harsh. Luv ya,

BB


End file.
